The World Unknown Prequel
by BornToPlay
Summary: Prequel to my first story The World Unknown. Check it out! Warning G!P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while and I think the most recent episode of Glee has inspired me to write again. I've had this story for almost a year now so hopefully my mind is still fresh and I can continue writing it but if all goes well then this will flow well and fit into the first story I uploaded. **

**Without further ado I will let you guys get on with the story. **

* * *

Santana hefted her backpack a little higher on her shoulder and looked around at the crowd of people going into her high school. First day back and she was a nervous wreck. Scratch that. She was petrified.

A heavy hand landed on her shoulder and she snarled turning around to look at the person that dared to touch her. She came face to face with her two best friends. Lucy Quinn Fabray and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. They were both smiling at her and she returned their goofy grins. Puck scooped her up in one of his infamous bear hugs.

Quinn rolled her eyes at their over happy greeting before Puck turned and pulled her into the hug. When the huge Mohawked boy pulled back and looked down at her with a smug grin.

"Scared Lopez?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, hiking her bag again. Her friends smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before heading into the school. She looked around at all the kids rushing to and fro. She noticed a group of kids walking towards them with Seven-Eleven cups in their hands.

She could smell the sweet syrup and hear the crushed ice sloshing around in the cups. Puck and Quinn noticed the group as well. It consisted of two buff boys only slightly smaller then Puck and a girl that was taller than Santana but not Quinn.

The group stopped in front of them and Santana could already feel a snarl forming in her throat.

"Look, what we got here, boys," the girl purred in delight, "Some underclassmen returned from their summer vacation. I think we should give them the loser's greeting."

These guys had no idea who they were messing with. The slushie came back and then forward, but the trio of friends parted like the red sea and the sticky liquid hit the ground before them. Yeah, the snarl was definitely rising in her throat. With her back pressed against the front of the metal lockers Santana glared at the group before while they stared back dumbstruck.

Before she could do anything Puck was moving and then so was Quinn. The huge boy was racing for the trio of assaulters and Quinn was moving towards him. She caught him around the middle an inch away from the other kids.

With a giant heave she pulled him away. Dragging the bigger guy back. Santana stepped forward and to right in the girl's face.

"Don't you ever try that shit again or I will ends you," she snarled before walking off with her friends. When Puck saw Santana handle the situation he immediately calmed down. Quinn pushed them all into an empty classroom and began her impending speech.

"Look, guys we've got to be smarter about this. Puck, you can't just attack anyone that tries to bully Santana, nor do I think she wants you to." The Latina nodded along to Quinn's speech.

Their friend wasn't giving up though. "Oh, come on, Q, you know you want to rip that bitch's head off. It's our job to protect Santana." The two girls sighted and Quinn rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"It is, but not to this extent. We lay down our lives for Santana, but I'm pretty sure that no one's been killed by a slushie to the face," Quinn snapped, growing tired of their banter. She just wanted to get through the day without any accidents.

Puck huffed and folded his arms across his chest glaring at the blonde. Santana decided to step in before they ripped each other's throats out.

"Come on, guys, let's just get through the day and then when we get home we'll go for a run. Just try not to do anything stupid. We don't need anyone to find out about our secret." They nodded and headed out of the classroom and through the crowded halls. She knew that they were at risk of losing control.

Santana, Puck, and Quinn were all werewolves. Yeah, and not like the ones in movies that walk on their hind legs and only turned on the full moon. They had only recently learned about their amazing gift. Over the summer all three of them had changed for the first time. It had to have been one of the most traumatic things that could ever happen to a teenager. To find out that you were a six-foot tall snarling black wolf.

For weeks she had run through the woods getting in touch with her wolfy side until she heard voices inside her head. Not the crazy kind. The voices sounded like her friend Quinn. After a few days they found each other while stalking the same buck. What? They were hungry! They had tag teamed together to take their meal down.

After that they found out that they could hear each other's thoughts. They spent the rest of the week together until they found Puck curled up in a cave. The poor boy had had a run in with a Mama grizzly bear.

Quinn and Santana had licked his wounds clean before they made their way to Santana's house. The Latina's father had been waiting on them with a huge smile plastered on his face. He greeted them each identifying each by the color of their fur. His own daughter was a deep charcoal black with no other colors to interrupt the sea of black while Quinn was a gleaming silver color and Puck was a dark brown with a black stripe down his back. They all chalked that up to the Mohawk that had been ever present since sixth grade.

Mr. Lopez had told them to sit down on the grass so that he could explain what was going on.

_**I'm pretty sure that we're a bunch of ugly mutts**,_ she snarled. Who wouldn't be pissed off in the same situation? One second she was reading a text message from her ex-girlfriend Lindsey when badda bing badda boom she was a huge black dog.

As his daughter snarled out her remark, Mr. Lopez turned to her and raised an eyebrow to his daughter. The Latina immediately shrank from her father's gaze, her tail tucked between her legs as she let off a soft whine. He kept his eyes on her for a few more seconds before turning his gaze back to the rest of them.

"Santana is correct. It appears that you have all reached the time of change. You have finally taken on the other half of your being and are werewolves. Since none of you have been bitten it is clear that it is in your genes," he said in his usual calm voice. She knew that he used this voice when he was speaking to one of his patients at the hospital. The Latina could feel the questions bubbling up but her father raised a hand before any of them could speak.

He sat down with them Indian style. "Before we go any further I think it would be best if we get you three back into your human forms."

With those words the air began to shimmer around him and in his place stood a large dark brown wolf. The color of his fur was even deeper then Puck's but not as deep as Santana's. The power radiating from Santana's father was great that the three teenagers before him bowed their heads in respect. He stood tall and stepped forward touching the tip of his nose to each of their heads.

They shimmered as well and transformed back into their human forms. Santana was surprised that her clothes were still there. Slightly dirty and a little ripped at the hems but still there. She glanced over at Quinn and Puck. She saw that Quinn was fine but Puck's upper half was pretty much shredded. The cuts on his chest and arms had healed though. He gave the girls a toothy grin while flexing his chiseled chest.

"You like what you see girls?" He asked while popping each peck for emphasis. Quinn rolled her eyes but Santana had no intention of leaving it alone.

"As if, Puckerman. I could kick your ass any day and why would Quinn want to be with you when she could have a real dick like mine?" The boy growled at her playfully and got into a crouch. The Latina did the same and soon they were rolling across the grass with huge smiles etched into their faces.

Quinn stood off to the side and watched her friends goofing off. After a few minutes they all went inside where Santana's mother had made a feast. Not a scrap was left after the three teenagers got to the table.

They finished the meal and leaned back satisfied. Santana's father let them settle down for a few minutes before he launched back into his explanation.

"Look, kids, now that you all have these powers you'll need to be more careful. You're secret can't be revealed to anyone. Santana knows a little more about what happens within the pack seeing as I am the Alpha- or leader- of this pack and since she is my daughter she is the future Alpha."

"Lion King, much?" Puck hissed to Quinn. The blonde waved off his comment. Her gaze was focused on the two Lopez's sitting before. They could literally hear the bones in her neck popping with each turn.

Santana's brow was scrunched up in confusion. "What do you mean I'm going to be Alpha? I can't be Alpha. I'm not even out of high school."

He smiled down at his daughter it was extremely affectionate compared with the glare his daughter was giving him. He gripped her shoulder and smiled. She loosened slightly but her jaw was still clenched in anticipation.

"Soon, my dear child, I will step down from my position and you will be the new Alpha of all the packs that run through these woods. You will also have your own pack. It appears that you have already found two of your members. The others will reveal themselves in due time," he said with a knowing smile.

That was how it all began and now they were just trying to get through each day without being discovered while staying on the lookout for potential new clan members. The Latina took a seat in the back of the class and groaned when she noticed who was in the class with her.

It was really just her luck that Lindsey and Harmony would have the same class as her. The fates truly wanted to see The Latina fail. As the girls came in and took their seats Santana couldn't help but let her eyes fall on the raven hair and pale back. Things just hadn't been the same since that one day that Santana had ruined everything. She still cringed at the memory.

Santana was over at Puck's house play Call of Duty and winning as usual when she got a very needy text from Lindsey saying just how much she wanted Santana to come over. It had literally made Snix stand at attention just reading it. She left Puck's house without even explaining to the boy where she was going.

She arrived at the house and found Lindsey standing there looking absolutely sexy. She was standing in only a red bra and red panties to match, showing off her beautiful abs that she had achieved by being on the Cheerios freshman year. Santana could only stand there and stare at the girl's sexy body.

"Damn, Linds, did you save these just for me?" Santana asked, her speech slurred. By that point she had already had a few beers with Puck and had a relatively good buzz going on.

The raven-haired girl nodded and began to seductively walk towards the Latina. Santana smiled at her, but it quickly dropped when Lindsey fell to her knees and began to work at the buckle on Santana's belt.

"Linds, what are you doing babe- OH SHIT!" She cried out as the girl took her meat into her mouth. The girl took Santana's entire dick reaching the hilt. A delicious gagging noise came from her as she pulled back. Santana was shocked and a little bit of precum could be seen leaking out of her cock.

Lindsey smirked and licked it away. She sucked on the mushroom head searching for anymore of the delicious droplets.

Bucking her hips forward the Latina watched as her cock slipped deeper into her girlfriend's mouth. Lindsey constricted her throat as Santana pushed deeper.

"You okay, baby?" She asked as Lindsey went farther down on her shaft. The girl hummed in response and Santana lost control. Shoving her cock deep into Lindsey's mouth she shot her load down her throat.

Lindsey looked surprised and maybe a little angry but she took all of Santana's cum like a champ. Pulling back she watched as the Latina's still rock hard dick bounced up and seemed to glare at her with its angry throbbing head.

"Wow," she whispered. Santana smirked and picked the girl up connecting their lips and walking her towards the table. She set Lindsey down at the edge and watched with satisfaction as the girl spread her legs. Santana reached into her back pocket and pulled out her condom that she and Puck had started carrying ever since the Mohawked boy had knocked Quinn up.

She slipped the rubber over her dick and stared down at Lindsey asking for permission. The girl nodded and Santana dove in. She buried herself in her girlfriend's slick wet heat. She groaned and heard Lindsey gasp as her inner muscles clenched around the intruder.

Santana waited a few seconds for the girl to adjust to her cock before she moved her hips back and forth. She pounded into the girl beneath her with such force that the table moved creating scratch marks on the hardwood floor. Their moans and panting filled the room and the Latina wouldn't be surprised if the house echoed with their pounding even after they were finished.

They continued to rock and Santana felt a slight pressure in her lower stomach.

"Oh, god, babe, I'm gonna cum," she groaned, reaching down between them to stroke the little pink nub. That was all it took. Lindsey sprang upward as if the table had electrified her. She buried her nails in the Latina's back and Santana came undone inside of her. Spilling her seed into the condom.

"Santana!" A voice cried out making both heads turn to the open front door where Lindsey stood. The confused and still slightly drunk Latina looked between the two girls.

Before she could gather her senses she felt a stinging sensation on her cheek and her girlfriend was racing out the door. Santana stared after her completely shocked. The girl beneath her moved away from Santana with an evil smirk etched into her face.

"Thanks for the fuck," Harmony said as she gathered up her clothes and walked out of the room. Santana still stood there shocked before she managed to get up and put her clothes on.

She hadn't spoken to her ex since that day. It was just her luck that her first period had to be with the twins. She didn't know how she was going to react the next time she saw either of them or with her new secret on the line she was absolutely terrified to be in the same room as either of them.

If Harmony started up some drama and Santana couldn't keep herself from morphing they'd all be fucked. If she lost control then she would turn into a huge snarling black dog in the middle of the classroom.

Yeah, Jacob Ben Israel and his little rat face wouldn't be the only one trying to get an exclusive with the wolf girl. Luckily, the two girls took seats on either side of the room. Far away from each other and Santana. She let out the breathe she had been holding and sat back,

Someone took up the seat in front of her and Santana raised her eyes to find Blaine smiling at her with Sugar sitting in the seat beside him. She returned their huge grins and leaned back because a mixture of Sugar's perfume and Blaine's cologne was killing her nose.

"Hey, Satan," Blaine greeted clapping hands with the Latina. She didn't even react to the nickname.

"Anderson," she returned with a nod of her head. Leaning forward she kissed Sugar on the cheek and gave her a beaming smile while the smaller girl giggled. Blaine rolled his eyes at the girl's reaction.

Santana winked over at him and leaned back once again her nose on fire. Her eyes darted over to where Lindsey sat and noticed the girl looking at her completely heartbroken. Just as quickly as their eyes met she looked away with her pale cheeks flushed. Sugar and Blaine noticed where Santana's eyes were and Blaine was quick to speak up.

"Did you hear about all those kids that just got here?"

The Latina turned her gaze back to the boy with too much gel in his hair. She shook her head fully interested in the conversation. This could be the moment to find new pack members.

Blain's smile grew as he realized that he had the Latina's full attention.

"Apparently, there's this weird group of kids that just got here and no one knows where they're from. One of them is the biggest kid I've ever seen. Like he's freakishly tall. His name is Finn. Another one has got to be playing for my team. He's been parading around the school in a scarf."

Santana tried her best not to roll her eyes. Of course Blaine could sniff out a gay man from a mile away.

"Then there's this girl and she's super annoying," Sugar interrupted, "I heard that her mom works here too. I think she's the new choir teacher or something." Santana's thoughts were on high alert. She noticed this soft tingling in her body and her heart was beating out of control.

Maybe there were new members to be found.

"Oh, yeah, and here comes Brittany," Blaine said raising a hand to wave the girl over. Santana looked up and it seemed like the world stopped turning. She saw a pair of forever-long legs that were shown off by a pair of blue jeans shorts. A bright pink tank top showed off a little etching of the abs that Santana was sure lay below. Two perky breast made her eyes practically bug out of her head and two thin pink lips made sweat break out on her palms. Blonde hair cascaded around her shoulders and framed her face perfectly.

Santana's eyes stopped at a pair of beautiful blue eyes that were staring back at her. They were so intense. As clear as the ocean and Santana found herself being drawn to them. No to her. This girl had some sort of power over the Latina. She was beautiful.

"Ms. Lopez and Ms. Pierce, would you two please take a seat," the teacher called out to them.

That snapped Santana out of her haze. She hadn't realized that she had moved until she saw just how close she was to the girl. Even though the blonde was taller than her, Santana still found herself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes.

Blushing she quickly shuffled back to her seat and Brittany took up the one next to her right, behind Blaine, who was giving the Latina a quizzical look.

Great. It was only the first day and the Latina had no idea what the hell she was doing. The class began but she wasn't really paying attention. She was too busy mentally kicking herself. To make matters worse she felt her not so little friend growing. She groaned in frustration.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**So there's the first little tasting of the new story that's just waiting to happen. It all depends on if you guys like it. Drop a review and let me know what you think. **

**As always I love you guys and I hope that I can start writing again. **


	2. Chapter 2

When first period ended Blaine and Sugar turned to the Latina but found their friend already heading out the door, following a certain blonde. Sugar was looking over at Blaine with a great amount of concern shinning in her eyes. The boy simply shrugged and picked up his books heading for the door.

The two minute warning bell rang and still Brittany hadn't found her class. God, Santana loved that name. The Latina had no concern for her own attendance even though she knew that she should.

When the late bell rang the Latina's eyebrows knitted together. Where was this girl going?

"Are you done following me?" A voice like angels asked. Santana stopped and cocked her head to the side, loving the sound of Brittany's voice. When she didn't reply the girl whipped around and glared at the Latina. Santana backed up a little. Surprise and arousal shooting through her.

The fiery blonde cocked her hip and raised an eyebrow waiting for the Latina's response. Santana felt Snix trying to make a grand appearance and had to think fast.

"Y-you're Brittany right?" She stuttered. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, I couldn't have figured that out on my own." Santana was mentally kicking herself. The blonde waited for Santana to explain while the Latina tried desperately to pull herself together.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Santana started again. "No, I just meant that you're new here." Again Brittany rolled her eyes and waited for the Latina to continue. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Santana tried again. "I just though that maybe I could help you find your classes." Santana had literally made an ass of herself and felt the tears forming in her eyes.

Brittany's eyebrows went higher. "Well, I don't know how much help you could be since the entire time you've been following me you couldn't take your eyes away from my ass."

Santana's cheeks were on fire. "I…uh. I."

The blonde raised a hand stopping Santana's stuttering fest. "Save it. Look, I know you're probably some hot shot here, but I'm not interested. I'm not just some girl who wants to get with the most popular person walking down the hallway. I have some self-respect. If you actually want to be with me then you'll have to work for it. But after the staring contest and you stalking me, don't hold your breath." With those words the blonde walked off with a flip of her hair.

Santana stared after her until she disappeared around the corner. The Latina still continued to gawk until she felt a familiar presence. Turning she found Quinn at her.

"This is not laying low," she growled. Santana huffed and began to walk through the hallway. Quinn followed with a scowl etched into her face. "I'm serious, Santana, you can't just go around skipping classes because you don't feel like going."

The Latina had walked out to the bleachers and turned to her friend. "I found her, Q. I've found my mate, I could feel her the second we walked into school. My heart is going crazy right now. I have to be near her, Q." The shorthaired blonde girl stared at Santana surprised. All the previous anger and frustration was washed from her face.

"Are you sure, S? Mates are suppose to be rare," she asked rubbing her chin in thought. Santana had a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm sure, Q. I just met her but I can't stop thinking about her," Santana said with a love struck expression. Quinn seemed to be deep in thought. The Latina began to dance from foot to foot. Her eyes went back and forth. Her heart was aching and she lunged to be near the girl. Even though her words had been kind of harsh she had said that Santana had a chance. That was all the Latina needed.

Quinn noticed her friends' movements. "What's wrong, S?" She asked her brow knitted together. Santana shook her heads she continued to move from foot to foot, looking like a child that needed to use the restroom.

"It hurts to be away from her, Q. I need her," the Latina whined. Quinn looked over at the school.

She had never seen her friend act this way.

"What's her name?" She asked with a sigh. Santana smiled as she thought about Brittany. She closed her eyes and let a soft smile touch her lips.

"Her name is Brittany. Brittany Pierce. Isn't it beautiful, Q?" She murmured. The blonde looked up at her Alpha. She could see the flush in the Latina's cheeks and she looked at the school and she could practically sense Santana's feelings.

Santana's eyes popped open and she looked left and right. Before Quinn could ask 'what was wrong?' the Latina raced from the bleachers with Quinn following her.

She bumped into the Latina and stumbled back. Looking out across the field Quinn's eyes zeroed in on a brunette sitting on the bleachers. Santana was focused on a certain blonde walking across the field with Coach Sylvester. The Latina left off a soft sigh. Brittany was so beautiful. Her hair was like gold and her eyes were the bluest things that she had ever seen.

She felt someone moving next to her and saw a head of short cropped blonde hair. Quinn was moving across the football field and towards the bleachers on the other side. The Latina snarled and charged after the blonde. She could see the line of Quinn's thoughts.

_**That's mine. She shall be mine.**_ The blonde repeated over and over in her head. Santana let off a warning snarl and when Quinn didn't stop she launched herself through the air and tackled the blonde to the ground. The shorthaired girl snarled and rolled along the grass trying to get the upper hand as Santana had her own raging battle. Part of her just wanted to release. Quinn and do the exact same thing to Brittany. She wanted to imprint on the girl right in front of everyone. She didn't care that they were receiving strange looks. Why should she care? Brittany was almost close enough to touch.

Santana looked over at the girl with a goofy grin pressed into her face. She tried her best to be charming but when your friend is trying to bite your neck off it turns out to be almost impossible.

The other students were staring at them in shock while she watched with a satisfied smirk. The Latina kept a hold of Quinn but the girl had super strength for Pete Sake! Santana pushed all her weight on the blonde trying to keep her friend pressed to the ground. Quinn was still snapping and snarling at everyone.

A hand wrapped around Santana's arm and she didn't have enough time to stop before she and Quinn were dragged into the school by a very pissed of Mr. Shue.

They reached the choir room and he tossed them in ad shut the door behind him turning to the two girls.

Quinn moved before anyone could stop her. Lunging forward she sunk her teeth into the Spanish teacher's shoulder and disappeared out the door. Santana was shocked. Quinn was the most stable one of them all. What the hell was going on? Mr. Shue was on the ground bleeding from a mark that Quinn had made.

She couldn't go after her friend. Not when their teacher was bleeding out. Fighting back a snarl she found Puck's mental thought and told him to go get Quinn, while she worked Mr. Shue onto her shoulders and using her superhuman speed to jet out of the school and head toward her house.

She laid the big man on the ground and morphed herself, pacing back and forth. After twenty minutes she went into her mental thoughts and yelled for them to get their sorry asses to her or she was going to kill them.

There was a double ringing in her voice and in a matter of seconds they appeared in front of her. Puck had deep scratches on her upper chest and muzzle while Quinn's big silver head was bowed in shame. Santana didn't stop as she paced towards the girl with her muzzle drawn back in a snarl.

She may not have been very tall in her human form, but as a wolf she was bigger then either of her friends.

**_What is wrong with you?_** She snarled down at the smaller silver wolf. Quinn's body dropped to the ground and she let off a soft whimper.

_**Look at Puck! He wasn't born with those marks! You bit our teacher!** _She continued. The silver wolf pawed at the ground trying desperately to get Santana to forgive her, but the Latina wasn't having it.

Someone let off a loud gurgling noise behind her and she turned to find Mr. Shue standing there in all his wolfy glory.

_**What the hell happened?**_ He asked in his mental thought. His eyes found the other three wolves watching him and he jumped back. His tail was between his legs and his were pressed flat against his skull.

_**Noah must have slipped something in the coffee.**_

**Why does everyone blame me?** The brown wolf asked with a pout in his mental voice. Santana gave him a sideways look and he fell silent.

_**Now, I can hear his voice,**_ he continued looking around at his surroundings with evident fear.

**_Mr. Shue?_** Santana asked in a small voice. The little tan wolf jumped.

**_Santana?_** He asked looking around the clearing for the Latina.

_**We're right here Mr. Shue,** _she said standing up and walking towards the tan wolf. He shrank back letting off a soft whimper as the huge wolf approached him.

**_It's all right, Mr. Shue. We're not going to hurt you._** She said in a soft voice that wasn't like any other she used before. Puck and Quinn were shocked by the compassion in their alpha's mental voice.

The smaller wolf looked up at the Latina and his eyes widened in surprise.

_**Now I know I'm tripping,**_ he said.

They all let off a soft chuckle as he looked behind the black wolf, noticing the silver and dark wolf.

_**Is that Puck and Quinn?**_ He asked stepping past the black wolf and towards the other two. Quinn and Puck greeted the tan wolf with a huge smiles and the silver wolf even nuzzled into the scruff of his neck.

_**Let's go for a run.**_ Puck said with his body crouched ready to spring. The other two got ready as well all of them looking at Santana for conformation.

She rolled her eyes but nodded and they all took off through the woods. It was so free with the wind running through their fur and the ground pounding beneath their paws as their noses took in all the smells.

Speaking of smells what was that delicious aroma passing through the air? Only one word popped into Santana's mind…**_Brittany._**

The Latina didn't think she took off through the woods and toward the girl's scent. She ignored the questions being thrown at her as she left her pack members behind. The only thing she was focused on was finding the blonde girl.

Skidding to a stop just outside of a backyard she peered out through the trees just as she saw Brittany lay a blanket down. The blonde girl held a book in one hand and a small lunch box in the other. She looked adorable in her sweatpants and gray hoodie. Santana's tail began to wag hitting a near by bush and the blonde turned towards the woods.

"Is someone there?" She called out making the Latina's tail twitch faster. She knew that she should be worried about the fact that she was about to be discovered by her mate but the Latina could only focus on how her body was reacting to this girl.

Without thinking she stepped out of the cover of the trees and towards the girl, ignoring the voices in her head begging her to stay back and reminding her of the secret they **HAD** to keep.

When Brittany caught sight of the black wolf she didn't shrink away from it. Instead she seemed drawn to it. In fact the blonde girl held out her sandwich for Santana to take. Trying to tempt the wolf further from her hiding place.

Slowly, Santana crept from the shadows and drew closer to the girl. She completely ignored the sandwich and stared up at Brittany waiting for the girl to make her next move.

Brittany smiled at Santana sticking her hand out for the black wolf to sniff. Immediately, Santana stuck her nose out taking in the blonde's unique scent. A shiver ran down her spice and her tail began to wag subconsciously. Brittany's bright laughter filled the backyard.

"You're nothing but a big puppy aren't you, she asked with a huge grin. Santana's tail stopped and she let off a small snarl. She was no puppy. She was a six-foot tall mass of teeth and fur. Not a cut and cuddly house pet.

Brittany noticed the black wolf's reaction and she smiled at the huge wolf.

"How did you get so big?" She asked while scratching behind Santana's ear. The black tail began to move again accompanied by the black paw tapping.

Brittany giggled again and moved her hand fast creating beautiful friction on Santana's head. Her tail was wagging so fast that it swung around and smacked Brittany's thigh with each twitch.

"Looks like someone's been eating their Wheaties," she giggled. Santana rolled onto her back with her stomach up in the air. Her eyes were closed in absolute ecstasy.

She heard a loud gasp. "Oh, you're a boy, huh?" Brittany said with one of her eyebrows raised.

Santana's eyes shot open and she scurried away from the blond putting her front legs in the way of her errection. If she had been in her human form she would have been blushing even though her tan skin would have kept it from showing, much as her fur was doing at that moment.

"It's okay," she cooed, "It's all right. Please don't leave yet." Her voice was so small that Santana's heart broke. Her shoulders dropped from their tensed state.

Ever so slowly the black wolf stepped towards the blonde letting off soft whimpers until Brittany began to stroke her fur again. She lay out on the blanket and Brittany snuggled into her side, burying her face in Santana's thick dark fur.

"You're really warm," she commented as she snuggled in deeper.

They sat in silence watching the clouds go by for a while until once again Brittany spoke.

"I still haven't given you a name yet." She was silent for a few seconds while Santana watched her. A huge smile spread across the blonde's face and she said. "You can be Senor Fluffy." The girl was so proud of that name.

Santana wasn't so happy about it, Her tail stopped and she looked over at the blonde trying to convey just how much she hated that name when a voice made her go rigid.

Santana Lopez, if you don't get your butt to this house in the next ten seconds I will come and drag you home! Her father's voice boomed in her head. The Latina felt herself being tugged back to the house by the same invisible force. It wasn't just because her father was commanding her. It was some supernatural force. It was her Alpha.

She struggled out of Brittany's arms and began to walk towards the woods when a great deal of heartache overcame her. The black wolf whipped it's head back and saw the blonde and saw heartbreakingly sad expression on pale features.

Racing back to the girl she looked deep into Brittany's clear blue eyes. She tried to speak to the girl through her eyes and Brittany stared back, captivated by how familiar those eyes felt.

A menacing growl made them turn. Santana saw her father's huge dark wolfy frame coming out of the trees.

**_Santana…_ **Her father's mental voice warned. He didn't come past the edge of the forest, but Brittany could clearly see the bigger wolf. Santana knew she couldn't stay any longer.

Turning back to Brittany she gave her a sheepish doggy grin.

"You have to go don't you," Brittany whispered to the black wolf. Santana nodded and leaned in giving Brittany's cheek a quick lick before turning and racing back to her father.

Her body was humming with energy as they raced through the woods. The Latina was so lost in her own thought of Brittany that she didn't notice her father's rant about her irresponsibility. The Latina also noticed that the further away they got from Brittany the lower her heart sank.

_**Santana are you even listening to me?!**_ Her father demanded, truly furious. The smaller black wolf didn't even acknowledge her further as they reached the house and she shifted back going up the steps and past the kitchen where her mother was cooking. She was so overcome with longing that she stepped past the older woman and walked up the stairs without saying hello.

Once she was in the security of her room she lay out on her bed and stared up at the ceiling without actually seeing it. There longing grew the more she stayed there. She wanted. No needed to be near Brittany. It felt like her heart was breaking.

A deep whimper escaped Santana and she rolled over onto her stomach holding herself as the pain overcame her. She felt like she was being ripped apart. Her body burned and she felt like her heart was breaking. It was beating too fast and too slow at the same time. The room was spinning and she felt like she was going to be sick,

She wasn't even aware when her parents came into her room and looked down at her while the Latina squirmed and tried to ease the intense pain in her body. It was like hot fire shooting through her, burning through every inch of her body. She had to see Brittany.

"Baby, she's imprinted," Santana's mother said as she clung to the man beside her. Santana's father just stared down at her with his brow furrowed. He knew what she needed.

"Go," he said simply before Santana disappeared in a blur racing for Brittany's house yet again. She didn't even bother morphing. She just ran as fast as she could for the blonde girl's house. The closer she got the more the pain lessened.

She came out of the woods and went around to the front, knocking on the door when a thought hit her; she had no reason to be there.

Too late. The door swung open to reveal the blonde girl and Santana's heart soared. The expression on Brittany's face made the Latina falter.

"This is seriously stalkerish," she said, leaning against the door and staring at the brunette with the same scowl from before. Santana felt that pain rip through her again and her heart fell.

"I'm sorry. I'll just go," she said her head bowed as she turned to leave. A hand shot out and caught her wrist turning her around.

She was met with a pair of huge blue eyes that made her breath stop. She waited for Brittany to speak but the girl didn't say anything. She only stared into Santana's eyes and every once and a while her blue orbs would shoot down and look at Santana's pouty lips. The Latina found herself leaning in.

"Do you want to invite your friend in, Brittany, dear?" A woman called pas the halfway open door, making the two girls jump apart. The door swung open revealing a much older woman with the same blue eyes as Brittany.

She stared down at the girls but her eyes stayed mostly on Santana. The Latina noticed the look of disgust that passed across the older woman's face.

"On second thought maybe you shouldn't," she hissed as her eyes went over Santana's tan skin. The Latina was too shocked to say anything but she saw the blush on Brittany's cheeks accompanied by the rush of blood through her body and the way her hands clenched.

"Don't be rude, mother," she said simply. Mother? Santana didn't know anyone who called their parents by such olden terms as mother.

Brittany turned away from Santana it seemed like she and her mother had a silent conversation before Brittany reached back and pulled the still shocked girl into the house and up a flight of stair into a baby blue painted room.

The blonde closed the door behind Santana and leaned against it., while the Latina stood there frozen. She knew nothing about this girl. She only knew her name, but at the same time it felt as if she'd know the girl her whole life. Like everything was okay with the blonde girl in the room, but she sensed Brittany's frustration and the anger rolling off the girl. She was pretty sure that it was mostly directed at the blonde woman downstairs but she couldn't be sure.

Finally, the blonde girl turned and looked at the confused Latina standing in her room. Her face contorted and she stared at Santana with the same expression as earlier. Not exactly friendly but not exactly hostile.

Santana shoved her hands into her pockets and stared down at the ground. What did people do with their crushes? She was spared from her thoughts when Brittany spoke.

"So, why'd you come to my house? How do you know where I live?" Santana's mind was racing as she tried to come up with a response that didn't make her sound dumb or like a stalker.

She wracked her brain before saying, "Well, you did say that I had a chance to prove myself so I'm here to do that. And Blaine lives across the street from you." She wasn't lying. Brittany was her mate and If she had to prove herself then so be it and Blaine did live across the street.

Brittany raised an eyebrow but nodded, moving further into the room. Santana's breath caught in her throat as she breezed past her.

Brittany took a seat on the full sized bed and looked at Santana, surveying the girl. A deep blush fell over Santana as the blonde continued to watch her. Clearing her throat her heart stopped when Brittany locked eyes with her.

"So, Santana, what did you have in mind?" Brittany asked calmly. Hearing the blonde girl say her name was like an electrical jolt through her chest. She stood there for a moment in shock as the girl's voice ran through her body. It took Santana almost a full minute to respond.

"Well, maybe I could show you around town. You know since you're new to this town and all," she grumbled to her feet.

She glanced up to see Brittany shaking her head, an amused smirk on her face.

"You're too late. Artie already showed me around," she said her voice hinting at the smile that barely stayed hidden. The Latina's shoulders dropped and she looked at the ground again. Disappointment and anger danced around inside of her.

How had the little nerd managed to sneak past her? She should have been the one to take Brittany out around the town. Not that dork. What was she going to do now? That had been her only game plan. And I though Trouty Mouth had no game. Santana's mind was racing again as she tried to come up with another plan.

"Well, if I can't show you around the town then maybe I could…take you to see a movie?" It was more of a question then the usual confident statement that Santana normally used.

Brittany sprang up from the bed with a joy filled bounce that made Santana stare. "Can't. I'm grounded till this weekend." She came to a stop right in front of Santana who was still staring down at her slightly dirty black Chuck Taylor's. "Do you think you can wait that long?" She asked in a seductive whisper that shot through Santana and stopped between her legs, and froze the Latina to the spot.

She felt Brittany's breath on her neck and the way it tickled her ear. She took in the girl's unique scent. She couldn't get enough. It was like nothing Santana had ever smelled before. It was something all Brittany mixed with something that Santana would recognize anywhere; arousal.

It wasn't just coming off of her. It was coming off of Brittany as well. That made Santana's confidence growl.

"Oh, I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about," she said with a soft smirk on her face. Brittany's eyebrows shot up. A mixture of surprise and confusion flashed on her face.

"Why?"

Santana smirked and got right in Brittany's ear. "Because by this weekend, you're going to be the one that's out of control," she husked and leaned back, meeting a pair of darkened blue eyes. Those eyes were enough to make Santana's little friend twitch.

The blonde glanced down and gasped at the bulge growing in the Latina's jeans, the smell of arousal grew. Santana licked her lips at the thought of Brittany being turned on by her extra parts. She hadn't really expected anything less. It seemed like all girls loved Snix and her glowing reputation.

"I look forward to it," Brittany purred into Santana's ear before giving the shell a seductive lick.

Santana practically melted at the touch. A loud whimper escaped the Latina and he hips bucked forward, making a giggle escape the blonde as she looked at the squirming Latina. Santana left off another whimper as a bit of precum slipped out.

"Dear God, I just met you but all I want to do is kiss you," she whispered glancing up and meeting a pair of lust filled blue eyes.

Brittany leaned in a little bit more. "So, kiss me," she whispered, before catching hold of Santana's lips. Fireworks exploded around Santana and her body hummed with energy while a pleasurable fire ripped through her body.

Her fingers caught Brittany's waist while Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, while her tongue swiped across Santana's lower lip, begging for entrance that Santana couldn't wait to allow. Their tongues collided and both girls moaned into each other's mouths. Santana could taste Brittany's bubble gum lip gloss while the blonde's arousal overcame her senses.

Santana's hands unconsciously went down to the girl's shapely ass giving it a firm squeeze that had them moaning out loudly. The Latina didn't know at which point she had picked he blonde up and held her against the wall or when Brittany's fingers became tangled in her hair as Santana kissed all over her neck, sucking on her pulse point, while Brittany bucked her hips into the Latina.

They only pulled back when air became necessary. Still Santana held Brittany up in her arms while their foreheads stayed pressed together panting into each other's mouths.

"I'm so into you," Santana panted, making Brittany giggle. The Latina stared into those big blue eyes and felt Snix twitching uncomfortably. They stood there with Brittany's legs still wrapped around Santana while the Latina's member made herself known.

There was a small knock at the door followed by, "Brittany, dear, you okay in there? We heard a loud thump," Brittany's mother said. At the sound of the older woman's voice. Santana immediately dropped Brittany and took a few step back a deep blush on the Latina's cheeks.

Brittany smirked at the shorter girls reaction before turning back to the door. "Everything's all right, mother. I just dropped my history book," the blonde lied smoothly. It was silent for a few seconds before the older woman responded.

"Okay, dinners in ten. Is your 'friend' staying for dinner?" She asked and the Latina noticed the way she spit out he word friend.

Brittany looked over at Santana with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk on her face. The Latina shook her head and shoved her hands into her pockets, looking down at her shoes again. She felt the heat rising in her cheeks again.

"No, mother, she's fine," Brittany called in a sugary sweet voice that didn't match her expression. She was staring at Santana like she was going to jump her at any second. It made Santana's heart beat faster and she two was fighting the urge to just grab the girl and fuck her right there on the bedroom floor.

They heard the sound of the older woman's footsteps disappearing and Brittany slowly sauntered forward with her sexy smirk still in place. She got right in Santana's face and threw her arms around the Latina's neck.

"Hi," Santana squeaked as her hands automatically landed on Brittany's hips.

"You're so cute when you're nervous," Brittany giggled as she kissed Santana's cheek. The Latina blushed and tightened her hold on Brittany's waist, pulling the girl closer to her chest. Brittany snuggled into her neck and let off a sigh. It was like she trusted the Latina and Santana had to admit that she was loving it.

They stood there for a few more seconds until Santana heard a howl off in the distance.

"I better go," she said pulling back from the hug, but not completely away from Brittany, who still kept her arms wrapped around the shorter girl's neck.

Brittany's face fell making Santana's heartbreak

"Okay," she mumbled softly.

Reaching out Santana caught hold of Brittany's chin making the girl look at her.

"You'll see me tomorrow okay?" She said with an encouraging smile. Before the brunette could move Brittany leaned in and pecked her lips softly.

When she pulled back she was met with Santana's dopey smile, making the blonde girl giggle loudly. She gave Santana a soft push for the door and she stumbled towards it. As she reached the door Santana turned back to look at Brittany with her dopey smile still in place.

"So, can I walk you to class tomorrow?" The Latina asked hopefully. Brittany's piercing laughter filled the air once again.

"I might just take up on that offer," she said chuckling softly as she came up beside the Latina. They walked down the stairs and Santana headed out the door, but stopped for a second time.

She turned back and stared deep into Brittany's sky blue eyes. "I really don't want to go," she grumbled as her heartbeat with longing.

"Then don't," Brittany replied subconsciously leaning in the same way Santana was. Their lips were a breath away when another howl was heard. This time a lot closer. Santana let off a defeated sigh. Quinn and Puck had arrived.

"No, I have to go." She glanced out to the darkening sky just above her beloved woods, before turning back to meet a pair of bright curious eyes. Santana leaned in and pecked Brittany's cheek. "Can I give you a ride to school tomorrow?" She asked with that same hopefulness

Brittany nodded enthusiastically. "Of course. It'll beat my mother having to give me a ride that's for sure." Santana's face almost split with the grin she was giving Brittany at that moment.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at seven," she said. Brittany smiled and nodded as Santana backed away from the house. Yet another howl split the air and Santana sighed before breaking eye contact and turning around jogging down the sidewalk. She waited till Brittany's house was out of sight before she turned and raced into the woods, where she knew her friends were waiting.

She morphed and headed towards the two familiar scents. The black wolf skidded to a stop in front of her friends with her tail wagging and her tongue hanging out as memories of Brittany playing through her mind.

_**Ew gross, San! I didn't want to see that!**_ Puck howled dropping his head to the ground as he covered his eyes with his huge paws. Even Quinn looked a little disgusted, still she smiled sweetly, but Santana could see that her mind was racing, with the Latina's late arrival.

_**We need to go; San, the meetings already started,**_ she said, her mental voice calm. That was even scarier. Santana's tail dropped and she shuffled into formation. Taking point she led them through the woods.


End file.
